


Severus Thadius Potter

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant Harry Potter, Dumble Bashing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Submissive Severus Snape, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Big blow-up peops!!!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> 24 year old Harlan Potter-Black smiles as he watches his 3 year old Godson, Teddy Lupin-Black, run around with the Weasley Twins, Rose and Hugo, both 4. He looks up as one of his best friends, Ronald Weasley, sits down next to him, handing him a beer, “Thanks mate.” He says, smiling. He smiles back and they turn to watch the kids. It’s been a year after the war and everything went along just fine. They found out Sirius Black hadn’t actually died and that Teddy was actually his and Remus’ son, not Tonks’. Remus had survived, but, Tonks hadn’t, Dumbledore was never killed by Snape and said Potions Guru survived the war and was forced to live with his parents, Lord and Lady Snape.
> 
> The Malfoy’s were actually spies, the same with Bellatrix LeStrange, who, contrary to popular belief, was never insane. She took a Potion to make her appear to be insane, whereas her so called husbands were founded to have beaten and raped her multitudes of times, which had made nearly everyone in society angry. Unfortunately for Snape, though, he is still ridiculed by society and often slandered because of the first war.
> 
> Now, though, Harry and Ron are enjoying a few beers while watching the kids while Hermione, Remus and Sirius are at a conference to do with Hermione’s job. Harry laughs when Rose jumps up on her dad’s lap and pulls his fiery hair. Ron winces and disentangles his daughters hand from his red locks and begins to tickle her, just as the floo flares and outsteps Albus Dumbledore, his expression grave. Harry and Ron are instantly on alert and the Saviour stands, walking over to the trembling Headmaster and hugging him close, “Albus, what’s wrong…?” Said Headmaster takes a deep breath before pulling away slightly, looking up at the young man he sees as a son, “Have you seen the midday _Prophet_?” They shake their heads and he hands his surrogate son said Wizarding paper.
> 
> Harry takes it and gasps upon seeing the front page headline;
> 
> **_Former Professor Severus Snape and youngest adult child of the Snape Family up for Courtship_ **
> 
> _Lord Thadius Snape and his wife, Lady Lucetta Snape, announced today that they were putting their youngest son, Severus Snape, up for Courting. They say that seeing as he’s a worthless Death Eater, people should choose if they want to have him or not; even for just a useless bang._
> 
> _Lady Snape has commented that they don’t care who Courts him, as long as they don’t have to see him ever again. They want nothing to do with him and have decided that, if by the end of the year, he hasn’t had a single suitor, they will sell him to a Brothel. They aren’t expecting many takers, and say that if there’s even one, they’ll have to acknowledge that their good for nothing son is worth more than a speck of dirt._
> 
> _If anyone is interested, contact Lord Snape via Owl Post._
> 
> _This is Agatha Merman singing off._
> 
> **_Courting Ritual’s Accepted: pg. 8_ **
> 
> Harry swallows down his rage and shoves the paper into Ron’s hand, who quickly skims it and scowls after a few minutes, “That’s barbaric…” He whispers, outraged. Harry nods and hugs Albus again, knowing how hard this will be for the older male, who thinks of Severus as a son, “What’s been going on with him Albus?” Said Headmaster takes a breath and sighs before sitting down heavily in a chair, Harry following suit.
> 
> “Severus was fired after the trials because, due to new laws, he wasn’t allowed to be hired. I didn’t want to let him go, but, I had to… He understood and I allowed him to live at Dumbledore Cottage on the outskirts of Sussex for a few months before he was kicked out by Aberforth. Afterwards, he lived with the Malfoy’s for a time, but, was kicked out of there too, by none other than Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy’s now ex-wife.” Here, he pauses and turns to Harry after hearing an angry outburst, “It’s Lord and Lady Malfoy’s house! They could’ve overruled her!” He exclaims and Ron shakes his head, “She was the new Lady Malfoy, seeing as Lucius stepped down and gave the Lordship to his son, Draco.”
> 
> Harry sighs and gestures for Albus to go on, “He went back to his shabby house at Spinner’s End and lived there for a month before being forced to move back into Snapdragon Manor; his families Ancestral Home and where he currently resides. His parents have provided for him, which is the reason why he’s their only Human House-Elf. I’ve tried to see him numerous times, but, they haven’t let me or the Malfoy’s anywhere near him. Not even Bella…”
> 
> Harry nods thoughtfully before asking, “What entails in a Courting?” Albus steeples his fingers together before replying, his tone thoughtful, “Order pends which one you’re referring to.” Harry glares at him and he smiles slightly, “Why are you asking Harry?” He asks and said young man smiles slyly, his Slytherin side coming out to play, “You’ll see Al, you’ll see…” Ron glares at him and Albus rolls his eyes, while Harry just smirks and stands before exiting via floo.
> 
> *****
> 
> Severus Thadius Snape sighs forlornly as he listens to his sister’s-Agnes Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson’s mother-bragging about her wealthy, influential and handsome husband, “ _And_ Dicky is taking Pansy, me, our brother Dermit and his wife Celia, their daughters Kara and Madison, Leona and her husband, Demetrius Greengrass and their daughter’s, Daphne and Astoria to Fiji for the holidays. So sorry you can’t come brother dearest…” She smirks in his direction and he sneers before standing and exiting the Library, his book in his hand. He arrives at his rooms and enters, to find his nieces; Pansy Parkinson, Kara and Madison Snape, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, waiting for him.
> 
> He smiles a watery smile before sitting down before breaking down in tears. His nieces rush to him and hold him close, and if they can’t hug him they either stroke his hair or back or just hold his hand. He continues to sob for a few minutes, before calming down and sagging against Pansy. She kisses his slightly greasy hair, noticing she’s going to have to get him to wash it again; seeing as his parents-their ‘Grandparents’-never taught him proper personal hygiene. She sighs sadly and grabs his book and begins to read aloud, unbeknownst to them that a certain green eyed young man will save them all.
> 
> *****
> 
> An hour later sees Severus dressed in black, ripped and stained jeans, same-in-condition-shirt and worn boots, scrubbing the parlour clean for their mysterious guest, when suddenly, there’s a knock from the front door. He stands-groaning in pain with his protesting back-and hurries to answer the door. When he does, he nearly keens over in fear and shock, “P-Potter…” He stammers fearfully and said Potter looks at him coldly, “It’s Lord Potter-Black to you, Snape.” He says coldly and Severus gulps, looking down, missing the guilty, worried and concerned look Lord Potter gives him. He shows the young Lord in, his 5’10” frame small compared to Harlan’s 6’1” build. He shows him into the newly cleaned parlour and offers him a drink.
> 
> Lord Potter-Black thanks him and asks him for a Riesling. Severus hurries out of the parlour-after vanishing his cleaning supplies-and quickly calls his assistant House-Elf, Simmons, to him and telling him what Harlan wants. He rushes up the flight of stairs and turns left, heading down the corridor to the very end, where he knocks on his father’s study door. He enters and bows, before righting himself and announcing their guests arrival. They smile happily-looks more like a Hyena smiling-and order him to dress in his finest robes; which are his least torn and stained teaching robes.
> 
> He does so as they head down and once in his rooms he dresses, washes his hands and face, brushes his hair and ties it at the nape of his neck. He turns to look at himself in the mirror and swallows nervously, quickly turning away before he becomes upset at his ugly appearance; hooked nose from being broken by his father numerous amount of times, lanky and greasy hair, shallow skin and too thin body. He rushes out of his rooms and bumps into his eldest niece, Pansy, “Uncle Sev… Where are you off to in a rush…?”
> 
> He swallows nervously and tells her about their guest, and, to his surprise, her face lights up, “He came…” She whispers and smiles before tearing down the corridor and then the staircase, leaving behind a very confused Severus. He arrives minutes later to find Pansy sitting coldly next to Lord Potter-Black, not really understanding what’s going on. He sits in an armchair away from his parents, trying not to show any emotion, but failing miserably, his fear, trepidation and hopelessness shining through.
> 
> Lucetta, Thadius, Pansy and Harlan talk politely to one another while they wait for the others to arrive; which, after ten minutes, they do. Lucius, Nacrissa and Draco Malfoy, Agnes and Richard Parkinson, Dermit, Celia, Kara and Madison Snape, Leona, Demetrius, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Hermione and Ronald Weasley arrive. They all sit down-the Weasley’s next to Lord Potter-Black, with said young man turning serious, “The reason why I have asked for an audience with you all today is because I would like to ask for Severus’ hand in Courtship.”
> 
> The Snape’s and their added families gasp, with Pansy sending a discreet wink at Harlan. He smiles slightly back before obtaining his impassive mask again, “Are-are you sure Lord Potter-Black? We know he’s not much to look at and that he’s quite… disgusting… so why would you want to Court him?” Lucetta asks flirtatiously. Harlan smiles tightly and coldly, before replying, tilting his head to the side slightly, “It’s not a means of looks, more of Heir’s… I’m completely gay, you see, and find myself in need of someone to carry an Heir for me…” Lucetta and the others-minus the children-if you looked closely-and Severus-‘smile’ in delight. A shiver runs up Severus’ spine, the feeling not good. He swallows nervously and continues to listen, knowing in his heart’s heart that there’s no-way out.
> 
> He sits back slightly and sighs sadly, before tuning back into the conversation, “Of course my Lord… We have the Courting Ritual picked out and-” She’s interrupted by Hermione, who is Harlan’s Lawyer, “I’m sorry my Lady, but, we have a Courting Ritual picked out.” She hands them said document and sits back, smirking slightly. They take a look at it and their eyes widen;
> 
> **_The_ ** **Papilio _Courting Ritual_**
> 
> _The above mentioned Courting Ritual is as follows, and must be followed to the correct decorum;_
> 
> **_Stage 1:_ ** _Permission from the Parents/Guardians of the Courtier._
> 
> **_Stage 2:_ ** _Formal Introduction within a Formal Setting; must be a whole Family dinner. (At least 2)._
> 
> **_Stage 3:_ ** _Immediate Family get together; must either be a family picnic or day out. (Family must attend or the Courtship will be prosecuted)._
> 
> **_Stage 4:_ ** _Chaperoned 1 on 1 dates. (At least 4)_
> 
> **_Stage 5:_ ** _Vacation with chosen ‘chaperones’._
> 
> **_Stage 6:_ ** _Proposal and Marriage._
> 
> **_Note*_ ** _In-between all stages, the Courter must give gifts to the Courtier._
> 
> Lucetta’s and her husbands, Thadius’, eyes widen at the Courting Ritual, the one they had picked seeming pathetic compared to this one. They raise their heads simultaneously and stare at the three people in front of them before looking back at the parchment. They talk quietly for a few minutes before nodding and signing, not knowing what they’re getting themselves into. Harlan, Ron and Hermione smirk maliciously, while Pansy hides a smile behind her hand. Severus takes a breath before looking over at the two Weasley’s and one Lord, before startling when warm, jade green eyes land on him, their worry and concern for him showing through. He gulps, surprised, before turning to see his eldest niece smiling softly at him and giving a discreet nod in return. He sighs and nods discreetly back, waiting to see what Mother Fate and Mother Magic has in store for him this time.
> 
> *****
> 
> Half an hour later sees Harlan, Thadius, Lucetta and Hermione going over the finer details while Ron, Pansy, Severus and his nieces-Draco isn’t allowed to see him due to a ban from his ‘Grandmother’-sit and talk amongst themselves; okay, while Ron and his niece-not that they know-Pansy talk, “Is he really doing this for Uncle Sev?” Ron smiles at her and she smiles back, knowing her other Uncle is in safe hands, “I knew it…” She whispers and Ron chuckles. They stand when the parlour doors open, to find Harlan storming out with a thunderous look on his face and Hermione scowling maliciously. Pansy looks at Ron in confusion and he shrugs, confused as well.
> 
> “Ron, we’re leaving… I just had an owl stating that Teddy’s hurt himself while under his Great Aunt’s watch while Sirius and Remus went to St. Mungos to check on Minerva’s progress.” Harlan growls and Severus gasps, concerned, “Is Teddy oaky? And when was Minerva injured…?” He asks and Harlan shakes his head, “They don’t know if he’ll be alright, and, no, she’s just ill. Would you like to see her?” Severus nods and grabs his coat while Harlan, Hermione and Ron talk, “How badly injured is Teddy?” Ron asks and Harlan sighs before replying, “He fell and hit his head on the corner of the coffee table because Andromeda didn’t have the brains to stop him from running in circles. He stopped, tried to walk, was too dizzy and tripped, thus hitting his head on the corner of the coffee table. He’s now in the ICU at St. Mungos. They don’t know if he’ll make it. When I get there I am going to blow a gasket at that despicable, hopeless woman! Third time this week, eighth time in two, and tenth time this month!” Harlan growls, “No wonder Remus and Sirius are reluctant to leave him alone with her!”
> 
> Hermione pats his back and he takes a breath before wrapping an arm around Severus’ too-thin-waist-frowning and making a mental note to fix that later-and Apparates to St. Mungos, Hermione and Ron trailing after.
> 
> *****
> 
> They arrive just inside the Entrance Hall of St. Mungos and head straight for the ICU, where they find Remus, Sirius, Andromeda, Albus, Molly, Rose, Hugo, Arthur, Bill, Fleur and Charlie waiting in the waiting room outside of Teddy’s personal room. Harlan sighs as he sees Remus sobbing into Sirius’ chest and Andromeda trying to help sooth him. Harry snaps at the sight and strides up to her, before she stands and begins to explain, but he’s had enough, “How dim-witted are you? Remus, Sirius and I have trusted you with my Godson, their son, and you’ve allowed him to be hurt 21 times this past month? He is a little boy by the age of 3, and his dim-witted, dunderhead, _idiot_ of a Great Aunt has allowed this to happen. As Lord Potter-Black, I hereby renounce all seeing rights to Theonis Harlan Lupin-Black. So mote it be.” His voice is soft and rage-filled, and there’s a white line of magic thread between Andromeda and Harry, before it snaps; the same happening between Sirius and Andromeda, and then Remus and Andromeda. She begins to sob before she suddenly disappears.
> 
> Harry snarls and Hermione quickly hugs him around the waist, not seeing the worried, concerned and slightly jealous look on Severus’ face; but, surprisingly, Ron does, “Mione… Let Severus do that…” He murmurs to her on his way over to Remus and Sirius. She pulls away, kisses Harry’s cheek and heads over to her husband and honorary father’s. Severus takes a breath before approaching Harry warily, tapping him on the shoulder once he’s behind him. Harry turns around slowly from the looking glass and wraps his arms around Severus, sighing when long, thin arms wrap around his waist and they stay like that for a time before Harry pulls away and brushes a lock of greasy, raven hair behind a pale ear, “How about I take you to see Minerva? I know she’s been asking for you…” Severus hesitates and looks to Sirius and Remus, who smile and nod, indicating he should go. He nods himself and Harry takes his hand and leads the way.
> 
> *****
> 
> They arrive at Minerva’s personal room and knock on the door. She looks up from the comfortable armchair she’s sitting in by the window, and her sickly pale face lights up when she sees Severus, “Severus! Oh my, how good it is to see you!” She opens her arms and he rushes into them, being drawn into the woman’s lap. He snuggles close and Harry smiles slightly, “I’ll see you later Severus. Your sister, Celia, is coming to talk to Minerva before she takes you home. Due to the Courting Ritual, I can’t really be alone with you… I’ll contact you sometime this week, okay?” Severus nods, slightly nervous, and watches with sadness as Harry smiles before leaving.
> 
> He snuggles closer to Minerva and she sighs, “How come he’s Courting you honey? Are you together or something?” She smiles slightly his way and he shakes his head, watching as Minerva’s smile fades and she frowns in concern, her hold tightening, “Explain please dear…” She murmurs and he tells her all about what had transpired during the day. Once she was up to date with everything, she was shocked and angry; but not with Harry. She knew why he was doing this and it had nothing to do with his ‘saving people thing’ as all of his friends fondly call it. She knew her surrogate son is in good hands, but, that didn’t stop her from wanting to maim Severus’ parents, sister’s, brother, and family-in-law’s.
> 
> She looks down to find Severus sound asleep and she smiles softly, _He’ll always be my little Sevvie…_ She kisses his brow and grabs the blanket from behind her on the armchair, before wrapping it around them both and picking up her book and reading silently. She looks down every few minutes to make sure he’s okay, but, that afternoon was relatively quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

> _A few days later:_
> 
> Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville are sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping their coffee and planning for the ‘Formal Introduction’ of Harry and Severus’ Courting, “What do you think should be done? How should I go about it?” Harry takes a sip of his coffee after voicing his thoughts and Ron scratches his chin, “What about a formal dinner? The family will have to attend no matter what, but, you could invite other guests like Minister Shacklebolt and his wife, the Malfoy’s-seeing as Lucius is the Head of the Board of Governors-and the Press as well as anyone else important…” Hermione nods and Neville pipes up, “Also, with the _Papilio_ Courting Ritual, Stage 2, you should invite one of your Allies as well as your Lawyer and her husband, and your father… Or in this case, Sirius.” Harry nods in understanding before asking, “How should I invite them?”
> 
> Neville smiles and replies, “You invite Severus’ family formally and politely, whereas with Severus you invite him separately and face to face. Another thing though; make sure you invite him _first_ , then his family…” Again, Harry nods before standing and stretching, “I’m going to head home and write to Severus, I promised I would and I haven’t yet…” He smiles a lopsided smile before leaving his share of the pay on the table, before approaching the fireplace and grabbing a pinch of floo powder out of the holder. He steps in and clearly states, “Potter Manor, Coire Loch, Glen Affric, Highlands, Scotland!”
> 
> His friends watch as he disappears in a bout of flames and they shake their heads, “He never does anything simple, does he?” Neville asks dryly. The other two laugh before taking a leaf out of their Saviour’s book and leaving money on the table before floo-ing home.
> 
> *****
> 
> Severus takes a breath as he sits down and opens the letter he only just received from Harry. Ever since he’d been ‘picked up’ from seeing Minerva at St. Mungos three days earlier by Celia, he’s been dying to hear from Harry, but, before now, there hadn’t been anything and he had been beginning to think Harry had forgotten. Now though, he unfolds the piece of parchment and begins to read;
> 
> _Dear Severus,_
> 
> _How are you darling? I’m so sorry for not writing sooner, but, with everything that happened with Teddy, it was hectic. Remus and Sirius are still a mess but they wanted me to send their love to you. I’m also sorry for leaving abruptly the other day; that was the highest state of rudeness and cowardice; again, I apologise._
> 
> _After careful consideration, I am wondering if you are free this Friday? If so, would you be in agreement to me popping in for a while? I need to speak to you and I’m happy to say it can’t be through a letter… Please send a missive-preferably a letter-with your answer._
> 
> _Looking forward to hearing from you darling,_
> 
> _Harlan_
> 
> Severus’ mouth twitches into a happy smile and he hugs the letter to his chest, before standing and striding over to his desk and sitting down, grabbing parchment and ink before beginning to write his reply…
> 
> *****
> 
> Harry’s mouth twitches when he sees Hedwig arrive with a letter attached to her leg. She lands on the windowsill and sticks her leg out and he takes the attached item off. She nips his fingers gently before flying over to her perch next to the fire. He sits down behind his desk and opens the letter before smiling when he sees Severus’ joint but neat writing;
> 
> _My Lord,_
> 
> _I am fine my Lord, just a little overwhelmed with everything. Please, send my love back to Sirius and Remus; although, I must admit I didn’t think they’d approve of your Courting me… Please tell them also that I hope little Teddy recovers quickly, for I would love to properly meet him and perhaps… Never mind…_
> 
> _This Friday would be wonderful for you to come and visit and I am looking forward to it… I will inform my parents and make sure everything is ready for you…_
> 
> _Can’t wait to see you again my Lord,_
> 
> _Severus_
> 
> Harry frowns at all of the ‘my Lord’s’ and he quickly pens a letter to Neville, asking him to come over at his earliest convenience. He sends Hedwig off with his missive and sits back to re-read through the letter, this time taking absolute care in how Severus comes across. What he interprets doesn’t spell ‘good’…
> 
> *****
> 
> Neville steps out of the fireplace into Harlan’s office and frowns when he sees said young Lord looking worriedly at a piece of parchment. He sits across from him and clears his throat to indicate his arrival. Harlan’s head snaps up and he smiles apologetically, before his expression turns serious. He hands the letter he’d received from Severus over to Neville and watches as the young Lord reads through it.
> 
> He leans back in his chair and waves his hand, and a tray with firewhiskey and two glasses appear; the glasses already half full. He takes one and has a sip, his eyes trained on Neville. After a few minutes Neville looks up and sighs, “First off, when you next exchange letters or see him, give him permission to use your first name… Secondly, take him something small, like a necklace… Something that he’ll love and cherish…” Harry smiles mysteriously and Neville groans, “You already have something don’t you…?” Harry grins and nods and Neville shakes his head, “Pity help us…” Harry laughs and Neville takes a swig of his firewhiskey.
> 
> *****
> 
> Severus winces as he stands after he’d scrubbed the floor repeatedly with his toothbrush, _Sometimes I wonder why I keep living… They don’t love or want me… Draco doesn’t even want to see me…_ He swallows thickly and moves onto the dusting, when there’s a _tap, tap, tap_ on the window. He turns to the window to see Hedwig and he smiles happily, “Hedwig!” He breathes and he rushes to open the window. When he does he smiles when she perches on his shoulder and nibbles his ear affectionately, “Hey Hedwig… How are you?” She hoots in greeting and nibbles his ear again and Severus smiles slightly.
> 
> Hedwig holds out her leg and watches as Severus takes it and opens it when he sees his name. He begins to read and his face lights up;
> 
> _Hello darling,_
> 
> _I enjoyed your last letter, but, silly me I forgot to give you permission to use my first name… Please do darling, I hate the ‘my Lord’ crap. I hope you are well and I’m looking forward to seeing you on Friday as well._
> 
> _Darling, when you mentioned Teddy and then said ‘never mind’, what were you going to say? Whatever it is, I’m not going to be angry… You can tell me anything without repercussions… I promise…_
> 
> _Sweetheart, I have to cut this short for I am very busy but I will see you Friday. If you need anything beforehand or if you have to change plans, owl me and I’ll rearrange my schedule for you. Remember, you come fist Sweet One._
> 
> _Extremely excited,_
> 
> _Harlan_
> 
> Severus’ smile turns huge and he blushes at the nicknames. He strokes Hedwig’s feathers and he sighs, “Can you wait Hedwig? I have to finish cleaning before I can reply…” She nods and flies over to the mantle and perches there comfortably, keeping an eye on her soon-to-be other human. She watches sadly as Severus continues to clean, when his sister, Agnes, strides in and sneers at him, “I’m surprised Lord Potter-Black wants anything to do with you Severus. You’re nothing but a weak, pathetic whore who deserves nothing but a small meal and a few hours’ sleep! And even that is too good for you!” She backhands him across the face before kicking him in the groin. He doubles over in pain, tears in his eyes when he hears a surprised shriek.
> 
> He looks up to find Hedwig flapping her wings angrily at his sister and he gapes, before standing and gently prying the owl away from Agnes, who stands and glares at him, “That retched bird should be dead!” She cries and he quickly says, “I doubt Harry would be happy if you killed Hedwig! She’s the most precious thing to him and if she dies he’ll never forgive the Family and probably doom you all to exile!” He cries, cradling the majestic animal to his chest. Hedwig hoots in content, and, if birds could glare, she would be.
> 
> Agnes straightens herself up and turns on her heel and leaves, leaving Severus to make sure Hedwig is okay, “Are you alright beautiful?” He murmurs and she hoots quietly in yes, before perching herself on his shoulder and nuzzling him lovingly, making sure her other little fledgling is alright. He blushes in delight and she hoots softly before nipping his ear tenderly. He smiles happily and takes her over to the mantle where she perches and continues to watch over him until he’s finished.
> 
> *****
> 
> _Dear Harry,_
> 
> _Thank you for allowing me to call you by your given name, it means a lot… I apologise for not answering straight away, I had chores to do… When I was talking about Teddy, I was going to say that I could babysit him when they go out if you’re busy… I may have acted horrible to the children in public at Hogwarts, but, I have 5 nieces and 1 nephew, and I’d do anything for them… Although, Draco doesn’t seem to want anything to do with me now that the war is over, but, I can understand why…_
> 
> _I love children and when I saw Teddy in that bed, I wanted to tear Andromeda Tonks to pieces… No-one should hurt a child… I should know… If they are agreeable, let me know and I would be happy to… If, that is, you agree…?_
> 
> _I have to go now Harry, my mother is calling. I shall see you Friday…_
> 
> _Excited as always,_
> 
> _Severus_
> 
> Harry frowns in concern as he finishes the letter and sighs, _I hope I’m wrong about his parents… But, I don’t think I am wrong seeing as in this letter he’s practically told me he’s their maid and if his robes on Monday are anything to go by, he’s not allowed to have new ones… Maybe, instead of a necklace, I could get him a set of dress robes…? I’ll owl Neville and ask…_
> 
> *****
> 
> _Hey Nev!_
> 
> _Quick question; Severus practically told me that he’s a maid-or slave, order pends on how you look at it-and his robes on Monday are the perfect example of not being allowed to wear proper clothes, so, I was wondering if it would be uncanny of me to buy him a set of dress robes?_
> 
> _Please answer immediately,_
> 
> _Ry_
> 
> Neville bites his lip as Seamus sucks extra hard on his cock under the desk and he groans as a finger inserts itself into his hole. He grabs ink and parchment and quickly pens his reply, all the while trying not to give into Seamus’ talented mouth.
> 
> *****
> 
> Harry smiles slightly at Neville’s response and stands and floos to Madame Malkin’s. He smiles upon seeing her and they embrace before he becomes serious, “Cynthia, I need your help… As you know, I have begun to Court Severus Snape and I was wondering if you could have a set of dark silver dress robes-shoes and all-ready for him; with dark grey robes with Slytherin green trimmings in Runes of protection, his shoes must be dressy, but, made out of dragon-hide and in black, his cloak must be black with crimson trimmings the same as his robes and he must have a dragon-hide wand pocket in his right sleeve. Can you do all of that before Friday in two days’ time?” She nods and replies, “I will send it over to you tomorrow night Hart. Have a nice day…” He thanks her and heads out, strolling down the Alley, trying to find an expensive jeweller; seeing as the more expensive the jeweller, the better the quality.
> 
> After what feels like forever, Harry comes to a little jeweller’s store called, _Magnito’s Magnificent Jewels._ He smiles slightly and heads in, and a necklace immediately catches his eye; it’s a set with a white gold chained necklace with an onyx panther pendant, and a golden ring with a dragon made out of emeralds. He smiles and gestures the sales person over and buys it for 1’000 Galleons. He exits the shop with his gift for Severus and heads home so he can ward it.
> 
> *****
> 
> _Two days later:_
> 
> Harry smiles as he places the package containing Severus’ new robes and the small gift box with the necklace and ring set in it in his pocket-they’re shrunken-before he grabs a pinch of floo powder and floos to Snapdragon Manor, where he steps out into the main parlour to find Severus sitting in the armchair he was sitting in a little over a week ago with his mother sitting on the four seater. He smiles somewhat coldly at the woman before sitting down and then directing a warm, indulgent smile on Severus. Said man blushes a delectable pink and Harry’s eyes twinkle slightly. He turns to the regal woman and nods his head in acknowledgement, “Lady Snape… I find myself wondering where your husband is?” She smiles slightly and replies, “He’s at the Ministry… He’s in a meeting with the Minister about some such laws…” He nods before turning to Severus and indicating they should head out to the balcony. They do so and gaze over the west gardens before sitting at the table.
> 
> Harry smiles slightly and indicates Severus sit next to him. When the older yet shorter man does, Harry smiles softly at him and takes his hand in his and kisses the knuckles tenderly, earning a deep blush from the recipient. Harry let’s go of Severus’ hand and reaches inside his pocket to pull out the ring and necklace set. He waves his hand and it grows to its original size and he hands it to Severus, who takes it with great care and looks at him in surprise, “This is from Magnito’s… What…? Why…?” Harry shakes his head and says, “Because you’re worth it Severus… Now, why don’t you open it?” Severus does so and gapes when he sees the necklace and ring, “Harry…” He breathes, “Their beautiful… I love them! Thank you…” He pulls the ring out and places it on his right index finger, and he gasps when he feels the strength of the magic surrounding it, “It has protection spells and tracking spells on it. It’ll protect you from anything; including two of the Unforgiveables.” Severus nods, dumbfounded, and pulls the necklace out, smiling shyly at Harry and asking him quietly if he can clasp it for him. Harry smiles and does so, placing a tender kiss on the man’s hair before pulling away.
> 
> He sighs and pulls the other package out and re-larges it and hands the box over. Severus looks at him gobsmacked and opens it, before gasping when he sees the robes and accessories; a golden watch, a pair of dress shoes, and a cloak. He looks at Harry in askance and he explains, “I thought you might like them, so, I bent the rules a little with the Courting Ritual so you could have them. The robes and cloak are made out of Acromantula silk and the shoes and band of the watch are made out of dragon-hide, with the actual watch-face being made out of Titanium.” Severus gulps and launches himself at Harry, quietly sobbing into his chest. Harry-alarmed-begins to rock him slowly as he breaks down, the amount of gifts-and mainly the amount of _Galleon’s_ -going into the gifts, finally hitting home and causing the break down. No-one-not even his nieces and nephew (not their fault)-had spent so much on him.
> 
> He snuggles close, enjoying the feeling of being held and wanted. Harry leans back in the chair and strokes the man’s hair, smiling when he nuzzles his chest. They stay like that for a few minutes before Harry nudges the lightly dozing man on his chest, “Come on Severus… Up you get… As much as I want you to stay here, it’s bending the rules a _little_ too much…” Severus sighs and sits up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Harry gazes at him in concern and rubs the man’s back, “Severus, are you alright? You seem a little too tired for someone who just does a few chores to help around the house…” Severus swallows nervously and looks Harry in the eye, wanting to tell him about the endless amount of chores, the hours he doesn’t sleep because he’s kept up most of the night by his parents, how much he misses his nephew, how much he misses Lucius and Nacrissa, but he doesn’t. He stays quiet and shakes his head, “I’m fine… I was up late reading last night, and, well… got carried away…” He lies, smiling somewhat sheepishly.
> 
> Harry looks at him oddly, not really believing him, but nods in acceptance of the answer, “Thank you for the gifts Harry… I love them…” Severus says shyly and Harry chuckles, kissing the man’s forehead before asking, “Before I forget Severus, I’m having a dinner tonight next week for the second stage of our Courting; formal introduction in a formal setting. I have the invitations for your parents, but, I am also going to have to invite the press, the Minister, a few other Ministers from other Countries, as well as the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Lord Neville Longbottom will also be there with Augusta, as well as Ron and Hermione…” Severus nods and asks, “Do you think Lucius, Nacrissa and Draco could come? As well as Remus and Sirius…?” Harry smiles and nods, and watches happily as Severus’ face lights up, “Thank you Harry!” Said young man smiles and stands, helping Severus to his feet. He kisses the man’s hand again before bidding him farewell, nodding to Lady Snape along the way to the floo.


	3. Chapter 3

> Severus takes a breath and knocks on his father’s study door, entering when bid. He swallows nervously before approaching his father and sitting stiffly in the chair in front of the man’s desk. He meets his father’s cold gaze and hands him the invitations, “Harry wanted to invite you to the second stage of his Courting of me this Friday… Um… Are you able to attend…?” He asks hopefully, not daring to believe his father will. When the man nods his face lights up, but it falls when he hears this, “I have no choice but to attend. If we want you gone then we have to attend all of the events that include ‘family’…” The word ‘family’ is spat out as if it’s poison and Severus nods, trying to keep his tears at bay, “I’ll, um, get out of your hair then Father…” He murmurs and practically flees the study, heading down the corridor and turning left before heading down another and then turning right before walking past three doors and entering the fourth one.
> 
> He slams the door shut and rushes to his desk, looking around to see if there’s a letter from Harry. It’s been two days and Severus really wants to talk to him, “I wonder if he’d be angry if I wrote to him…? He seems to want to Court me, so, maybe…?” Just then there’s a _tap, tap, tap_ at the window and he smiles a watery smile, “Hedwig!” He cries and rushes to open the window. He does so and she lands on his shoulder, nuzzling him as his tears fall, “Do you have a letter for me Beautiful…?” He asks hopefully and she nods, her amber eyes showing concern. He sits down at his desk and she sticks her leg out. He takes the letter and she rights herself before continuing to nuzzle his cheek, letting him know she’s here. He smiles another watery one before opening the letter;
> 
> _Hello my darling…_
> 
> _How are you Severus? I hope everything is well between you and your family? If so, I’m glad. The reason for this letter is that on Wednesday I will be coming to see you and your niece, Pansy. You’ll find out why then. Please tell her to bring the Box; she’ll understand. I will meet you and her at your Manor, but, outside at the front gazeebo. Everything will be explained then my sweet, I promise._
> 
> _See you then,_
> 
> _Harlan_
> 
> Severus swallows in slight disappointment and shakes his head. Hedwig hoots and he looks at her in confusion. She flies off his shoulder and lands by the inkpot, before grabbing a quill with her claw and dipping it into the ink. She begins to write and Severus’ eyes widen;
> 
> _Open your mind to me Severus_
> 
> He nods slightly and she places the quill back in the inkpot. Severus drops his Occlumency shields and there’s a white stream of magic between himself and Hedwig. She blinks twice before it turns black, before receding back into their bodies. He frowns when he feels a part of his mind become one with Hedwig and then she’s speaking inside his head, **_Hello Severus… You don’t know this, but, as my Harlan’s Intended, you have access to me… You’re my Fledgling childe, and I intend to keep you. I like you… Anyway, reason for this is that I want you to know that Harlan won’t mind lengthy letters. He’ll cherish them and you. He cares Fledgling, let him in…_** He looks at her in surprise and asks, “He won’t mind…?” She shakes her head and, if she could smile, she would be. He grabs a piece of parchment and begins to write, Hedwig encouraging him along the way.
> 
> *****
> 
> Harlan smiles as he watches his Godfather’s snuggle together on the couch in the informal living room of Potter Manor and he sits down opposite them, “How’s Teddy Siri? Remy?” He asks quietly and they look at each other, “He’s being discharged tomorrow. He asked us when was he going to see Uncle Harry and Uncle Sev…” Harlan smiles and he’s just about to reply when Hedwig flies through the open window and lands on his shoulder, sticking her leg out, **_You better read it and then answer straight away Har… He needs you more than you know…_** Harlan nods and frowns in concern before taking the letter and beginning to read it;
> 
> _Good evening Harlan…_
> 
> _I’m alright I guess, how are you…? That would be wonderful and I look forward to it… I will contact Pansy and ask her to comply with what you ask… How is Teddy? Is he alright? If it’s not too much to ask, would you be amendable to bringing him with you…? I would love to see him awake and happy… (I read in the Prophet that he’ll be discharged tomorrow… Is that true or hogwash…?) Please give my love to your Godfather’s and Mr and Mrs Weasley… And please, send my love to their youngest son and his wife, as well as my love to their Twins…_
> 
> _I unfortunately don’t have enough time to continue my letter, but, please, write back soon…?_
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Severus_
> 
> Harry blinks in surprise as he notices the tear spots on the parchment and he looks at Hedwig in question, **_I don’t know what happened, but, when I got there he sort of… broke down… Maybe you could get Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus to write to him…? Let him know he’s wanted…? Also, what are you going to get him as another Gift…?_** He relays what Hedwig had said to the other two before replying, “Yeah, I think I’ll get Ron and Hermione to write… They could include a picture from the Twin’s, and maybe you two could include one from Teddy…?” They nod and he continues, “Gift wise, though… Maybe I could get him a two-way mirror…?” They nod and he smiles before heading off to answer Severus’ letter, before writing a missive to Hermione and Ron asking them to write to Severus, before sending a letter to Griphook, asking him to search for any spells to do with two-way mirrors; or just them in general.
> 
> *****
> 
> Ron frowns as he reads Harry’s missive and he hands it to his wife, whom reads it and then curses, “Of course we’ll write to him! Well… I will… What about you Ron?” Hermione asks him and when he turns to her with his blue eyes hard in determination, she knows he’ll probably do more than write to Severus.
> 
> *****
> 
> Sirius sits down behind his desk and grabs parchment, quill and ink, before beginning to write his letter. Remus sits with Teddy and helps him decide what to draw for Uncle Severus, them both settling on a picture of all five of them, with Teddy in-between Severus and Harry, while Remus is in his Wolf form and Sirius is in his Animagus form. Remus smiles slightly as Teddy begins to draw, he himself grabbing parchment, quill and ink and starting his own letter, hoping and praying it will be enough to lift the spirits of a poor and lonely man…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big blow-up peops!!!

> Severus smiles happily as he looks through the pictures Teddy, Hugo and Rose had sent with their parents’ letters. He re-reads through the letters and smiles slightly at the reoccurring message at the bottom of every letter;
> 
> _If you need us Severus, we’re but a letter away._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _…_
> 
> He sits down and begins to pen a reply letter to everyone, writing a letter in his head for Harry.
> 
> *****
> 
> A week later sees Harlan dressing in his finest dress robes-made out of Acromantula silk and dyed jade-grey slacks, a white business shirt and black dragon-hide dress shoes, when Hermione walks in wearing a purple cocktail dress with black flats, her hair done up in a loose bun, “Beautiful Mione…” She smiles slightly and fixes his hair and he grins, “Ron ready?” She nods and they head out, to find Ron in the living room wearing a silver silk robe, black slacks and a pearl pink business shirt, “Let’s go…” Harlan grabs the rectangle-shaped gift box sitting on the table and he pops it in one of his many pockets. They smile at each other before heading downstairs to the formal ballroom, where all of the Weasley’s, Thomas’-Ginny married Dean Thomas three months back-the Wood’s-Percy is married to Oliver Wood-and the Head of the Ravenclaw and Prince families, Ilaria decorating, Molly dressed in a dark blue button up shirt and black skirt, Arthur in maroon silk robes, the men all dressed in different colours. Ginny is wearing a black cocktail dress with splatters of crimson all over, giving the illusion of blood staining her dress. Ilaria is wearing a mottled magenta and forest green ball gown with black mesh around her waist and trailing down and splitting halfway.
> 
> Harlan smiles at her and she grins slightly back, flicking her right hand-which is her wand hand-and watching as candles float around the room, some of them flickering slightly. Helena-Harlan’s maid-comes out with the silverware and begins to set the table, smiling when he kisses her on the cheek, “Hello my dear cousin…” She laughs and kicks him lightly and he places his hand over his heart and cries dramatically, “Oh woe is me! I have been harmed by thine fair maiden…!” The others laugh and he smirks, poking her in the side and earning a shriek from Helena. She glares and he smiles innocently, quickly getting out of there. Ilaria shakes her head at their antics and gets back to making the candles float without going out.
> 
> *****
> 
> “I’m so glad you could come Kingsley, Codee. It’s been a while since we last saw each other.” Harlan greets the Minister of Magic and his wife with a kiss to her cheek and a hug to him, missing the look of relief on Kingsley’s face at being in Harlan’s arms and away from that bitch, “It’s been far too long Harry…” He murmurs, noticing the dangerous look in his wife’s eyes at the double meaning behind his words. Harry frowns in worry at the two, sensing something is going on that he doesn’t know about, “Come, you’re one of the first guests here… Lord and Lady Malfoy and their son are here, the same as Lord Longbottom and Madame Longbottom.” They nod and head in the direction of the ballroom, Kingsley looking back and smiling sadly before he’s dragged-rather bloody forcefully mind you-into the ballroom.
> 
> Harry shakes his head before he turns and smiles at the Greengrass Matriarch’s rather coldly, smiling kindly and warmly at Daphne and Astoria, “Good evening Lord and Lady Greengrass. Just follow the music…” He smiles and shakes Lord Greengrass’ hand and kisses the other three’s hands before righting himself and directing them the way to the ballroom before turning to greet the Parkinson’s, Snape’s-with the Twin’s-and Severus and his parents. He greets them all cordially and smiles at the children before showing them through, staying behind with Severus, “Hello darling…” He murmurs and Severus smiles shyly, leaning up to kiss Harry’s cheek, “Hello Harry…” Harry smiles and holds Severus at arm’s length, whistling in appreciation of the way the robes he’d bought Severus cling to said man’s body perfectly, the watch and necklace and ring shining slightly, “You look absolutely beautiful my dear…” Severus shakes his head and says miserably, “No, I don’t… I’m ugly and disgusting…” He swallows and stops Harry from objecting, “We better head to the ballroom Harry… We don’t want to keep everyone waiting…” He walks past Harry and said Lord watches him from behind, knowing something bad was going to happen…
> 
> *****
> 
> An hour later-after a quiet and awkward dinner-the table has been removed and music is playing. Ilaria and Harry watch as Severus dances with Pansy, Harry remembering what had happened at the meeting two days prior;
> 
> **_Flashback_ **
> 
> _Harry arrives at Snapdragon Manor and heads over to the gazebo, where he’d seen Pansy and Severus sitting upon arrival. He approaches them and stops when he hears Pansy talking, “Uncle Sev, stop… Uncle Harry does want you and he won’t hold the fact that your robes are less than ideal at the moment against you… He cares…” Harry hears Severus sniffle before the man replies, “No he won’t… He’ll look down on me for not wearing the proper attire! I asked mother if she or you could mend my jeans b-but she s-said no and t-told m-me that w-worthless g-good for n-nothings aren’t al-allowed mended and b-beautiful cl-clothing…” Here he breaks down in sobs and Harry has to use all of his will power not to rush to him and hold him close and take him away from this bastard’s._
> 
> _“Uncle…” Pansy murmurs, her eyes clouded with fear, anger and regret, “Everything will be fine… Uncle Harry will fix this, I know it! Just, let him in… and let go…” Once Pansy has finished speaking, Harry goes around the bend and smiles at them, “Hello darling…” He murmurs at Severus, whom smiles and his face lights up, “Did you bring the Box…?” He asks as he sits down, opening his arm so Severus can enjoy a sidelong hug, which he does. Pansy nods and pulls out a small, square shaped box with Ancient Runes etched into the mahogany wood. Harry smiles and takes the Box from Pansy and she smiles. Severus looks at it in confusion and Harry smiles, “Pansy has the other one like this. She’s going to be bringing it to you so you can contact me whenever you like instead of having to wait for Hedwig. She also has given others to your nieces and nephew and has connected them for me…”_
> 
> _He smiles at the look of utter joy on Severus’ face and he smiles, knowing he’d done the right thing._
> 
> **_End Flashback_ **
> 
> After that, Harry had made sure the Box-which is called a _Caja Conversación_ -wasn’t on Silent. They’d sent letters back and forth whilst Harry had been planning the dinner. He’s jolted out of his thoughts by Ilaria hissing quietly and pointing to Severus, “Look…” Harry turns and watches as Lady Snape backhands Severus across the face, saying in a deadly quiet voice, “How _dare_ you disobey me you worthless lowlife! I told you not to talk to Lucius, Nacrissa and Draconis! They don’t want you and they don’t need you! You’re not wan-” She’s interrupted by Draco, whom snarls and says, “Don’t want him!? Lowlife!? Worthless!?” His voice is rising higher and higher until he’s yelling, causing Nacrissa and Lucius to shake their heads, “Of course we want him you old hag! He’s my fucking Godmother and very important to me! How dare you instigate him not seeing us!? You are an ungrateful and spiteful bitch, who de-”
> 
> The sound of him being slapped rings across the hall and Nacrissa cries out in shock, stepping forward and catching Draco. Lucius helps his wife and Severus snaps, “Leave him alone mother! He’s a child and you shouldn’t harm children! If you want to harm someone, harm me! You’ve been doing it since I was 6 and I don’t know why! You’ve treated Agnes, Dermit and Leona better than me all my life and I don’t know why! What did I do for you to hate me so!? I barely remember you and father as loving parents… The last time I called you mummy or him daddy was when I was 7… You hit me and he-he-” Here, he stops as he chokes on a sob before he continues, “He hurt me in the worst way… When Aggie got her Hogwarts letter we were thrilled! When Dermit and then Leona got one, we were thrilled! Then when it was my turn and I got mine, you weren’t happy! I thought you’d be proud… When I wrote to you during my first two years at Hogwarts, you never answered them… I never got anything for Christmas but I never complained because I thought my presents were too big to be sent to school… Every year I was disappointed but I still hoped!
> 
> “Even after I became the youngest and best Potions Master in the world, it still wasn’t good enough! What did I do…?” He begins to sob, the sobs wracking through his body as he falls to his knees. Pansy watches on in horror at her Grandmother’s lack of emotion and she snaps, “Why do you hate him Grandmother!? He’s a loving, caring, wonderful man who just wants his parents to love him! Is that so hard!?” Lucetta sneers before saying, “He’s worthless! All of my children showed signs of magic at the age of 1 ½ but _that!???_ ” Here, she points to Severus who’s sobbing quietly on the floor with Harry and Ilaria holding him close and glaring daggers at her, before she continues, “That thing you call Uncle didn’t show any signs of magic until he was 9! He’s pathetic!” Harry gulps when he feels Ilaria’s magic crackling angrily around the room and Severus looks up, to find his Aunt standing and staring at Lucetta coldly. Said Lady Snape turns to her sister and gulps herself when she sees the ice-cold fury in her only yet older siblings eyes, “I am appalled Lucetta… From this day forth, I, Ilaria Rosalinda Ravenclaw-Prince, Head of both Houses, hereby declares that Lucetta Eileen Snape nee Prince is Disowned by the Ravenclaw and Prince Houses. So mote it be.”
> 
> There’s a flash of white light and when it clears, Lucetta no longer has the distinct black with flecks of bronze in the eyes like most of the women in the Houses have has disappeared, to be replaced with plain, blue eyes and her hair has changed from black to brown, “Leave. Pansy, Kara and Madison, Daphne and Astoria, as well as everyone else stay. Greengrass, Parkinson, Snape’s, leave and never return.” She glares daggers at them and they quickly disperse. The Snape Twins and the Greengrass Twins squeal in excitement before they rush to their Uncle and hug him close. Harry stands and pulls Ilaria to him in a tight hug, “She ain’t worth it…” He murmurs and she laughs merrily, kissing his cheek before righting herself and helping Severus up, who hugs her and then hugs Harry. Said Lord holds him close and kisses his hair, smiling when Pansy joins in with the hug. They break apart and turn to Draco, who’s being healed by Nacrissa with Lucius stroking his hair and murmuring to him. Harry approaches them and kneels down in front of them and crooks a finger under Draco’s chin and gently tilts his face up, “Are you okay Dragon…?” Said blonde’s eyes widen before he nods and smiles slightly.
> 
> Severus joins them and asks why they hadn’t seen him or written to him and when they answer, he breaks down, “Your mother Forbade us from anything to do with you Sev…” Nacrissa explains and she hugs Severus to her chest, who is trying hard not to start sobbing. Just then, Albus comes over and kneels down beside Nacrissa and the now sobbing Severus and he holds them close, looking up at fuming Ilaria, who is pacing back and forth, her eyes hard and her expression stone, her dress billowing around her as she turns, showing where Severus gets the ability to do just that from, “Alright… Harlan, from now on, you are no longer Courting Severus…” Severus stops what he’s doing and pales when what Ilaria just said, registers, “But-but-but Aunty…” He whimpers and she smiles in his direction, “Hang on sweetheart, let me finish… Harlan, you may continue dating him, but, no Courting… In the general sense. You won’t need a Chaperone or anything like that… You may touch him however-within _his_ reasoning-you like and he may live here…” Harlan sighs in relief and then he suddenly has an excited Severus in his arms. He kisses the raven locks and they turn back to Ilaria, who is still pacing, “Lucius, Nacrissa and Draco, I want you three to have a House-Elf bring your belongings here. Castillo de la Luna has more than enough space… Do you mind Harlan…?” He shakes his head she smiles before continuing, “I am a Healer by Trade, so, we’ll move Minerva here, and you Albus will need to mover here to. The Greengrass and Snape Twins will stay here as well, same with Pansy. I will contact Lord Zabini and have him bring Blaise and Theodore here… I don’t trust that man and who knows _what_ he’s doing to those poor boys… Even though they’re not exactly _boys_ anymore, but, no-one has seen, nor heard from them in days…”
> 
> She stops to take a breath and Harry smirks, “You’re not the Head of the Ravenclaw House for nothing, are you…?” She glares at him and he smiles innocently, causing Severus to bury his face in Harry’s chest to hide his laughter, “We’ll have the Weasley men move in here-dislike Molly and Ginerva intensely-and we’ll figure everything out later… Chop, chop!” She claps her hand and everyone gets to work, going in their separate ways to complete their given tasks. Ilaria smirks, knowing that things are going to change, and for the better…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any questions about any of my other fics, go here; alysswill9@gmail.com and I will answer them that way, seeing as I don't want to spoil anything for my other readers. Enjoy! :) XD


End file.
